Au coin du feu
by Ananaas
Summary: Une soirée pas comme les autres chez Ron et Hermione Weasley.   Mon premier OS!


- Papaaa ?

Je lève les yeux de La Gazette.

- Mmh, oui Rose ?

- Elle rentre quand, Maman ?

Sa voix résonne à travers le salon, amplifiée par la cage d'escalier. Rose est à l'étage, apparemment elle ne prendra pas la peine de descendre pour avoir sa réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, chérie. Il est 7h. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Le plafond de bois craque sous ses pas, alors qu'elle retourne vers sa chambre. Je souffle sur ma tasse de café brûlant. Depuis quelques années qu'Hermione m'a fait découvrir cette boisson moldue, j'en bois constamment.

Je me replonge dans les pages du journal. Un nouveau directeur au Département des Mystères. L'ouverture d'un nouveau magasin au Chemin de Traverse. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Il est loin, le temps des drames, des massacres, des conspirations. Les heures sombres de notre Monde ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. Même si bien sûr, tout n'est pas parfait.

Des pas sur le perron, un grincement de porte. Je souris. Pas trop tôt.

- Ron ? Rose ? C'est Maman.

Elle a l'air fatiguée. Tandis qu'elle enlève sa cape parsemée de flocons pour l'accrocher, je me glisse derrière elle et enlace sa taille. J'embrasse sa joue à travers le rideau de sa chevelure épaisse.

- Bonsoir, toi.

Elle serre ses mains sur les miennes, laisse tomber sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule.

- Oh, Ron… Je suis heureuse d'être enfin à la maison. J'ai eu une de ces journées…

Hermione a toujours « de ces journées ». Vu le poste qu'elle occupe, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Pour ça, rien n'a changé, je me sens toujours aussi médiocre face à elle.

Rose descend en trombe l'escalier. Une petite princesse, avec ses longs cheveux roux, ses yeux noisette et son sourire. Ok, je ne suis pas objectif. Mais quand même. Notre fille est à croquer.

- Mamaaan, dis je voulais savoir… Je peux inviter Victoire et Lily pour fêter mon anniversaire ?

- Quand ça, Rose ?

- Samedi prochain !

Hermione réfléchit. Rose en profite :

- De toute façon je les ai déjà invitées !

On se regarde. Cinq ans, déjà maîtresse dans l'art du chantage parental.

- Très bien, c'est d'accord.

Hermione n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter. Rose repart vers l'escalier en chantonnant, pas peu fière d'elle.

Hermione passe un vieux pull en laine, puis s'installe dans le canapé, devant la cheminée où crépitent des flammes mordorées.

- Viens par ici, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Je m'assois près d'elle, la prend dans mes bras. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule, mes mains autour de sa taille. Nos jambes sont entrelacées sur le canapé.

Ses mains encore glacées par le froid du dehors passent sous mon pull, se posent sur ma peau tiède. Je soupire.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- A la même chose que toi, répond-t-elle en souriant.

C'est par une soirée un peu pareille, enneigée de décembre, enlacés ici même devant le feu, qu'elle m'annonçait être enceinte de Rose.

J'embrasse son nez encore rosi. Son nez fin, un peu trop long, une partie de sa physionomie qui me fait encore craquer maintenant.

- Je t'aime.

Nous avons trop craint de nous perdre pendant la guerre, pour ne pas se répéter cela chaque jour comme un refrain.

- Je t'aime aussi, Ronald Weasley.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison ? De faire le rapprochement avec une certaine autre soirée, je veux dire.

Ses doigts fins remontent vers mon torse, parcourant ma peau de caresses fraîches.

- Peut-être.

Elle a son sourire mutin.

- Herm'…

- Tu aimerais ?

J'attrape ses poignets et retire ses mains.

- Crache le morceau, Hermione.

Elle rit. Ma tendre épouse adore me faire mariner. Sauf que cette fois, c'est vraiment trop important pour en faire un jeu.

Je lui sers mon regard à faire s'apitoyer n'importe quel chasseur sur sa proie :

- S'il-te-plaît ?

Allongée sur moi, elle pose sa joue sur mon torse. Finalement je sens son trac, elle est plus angoissée qu'autre chose.

- Oui… chuchote-t-elle. Je suis enceinte. Cette fois-ci ce sera _un_ petit Weasley.

Je le savais. Et ça me fait exactement le même effet que pour Rose. Une exaltation incroyable, mais aussi un bonheur tranquille et apaisant.

- Oh, Herm' !

Je la serre dans mes bras à l'en étouffer, avant de me souvenir que je ferais mieux de faire attention à elle et à son petit protégé. Ma main caresse son ventre encore parfaitement plat, avant que nous nous embrassions à pleine bouche. Nos respirations sont hachées, nous rions en même temps.

- Fais gaffe, tu risques de bientôt rattraper ma mère !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu aimerais bien !

Je caresse ses cheveux. Dehors il neige à gros flocons. De quoi faire une bataille de boules de neiges avec Rose demain, tandis que ma nouvelle petite femme enceinte se reposera au chaud plongée dans un bouquin comme elle aime. Vraiment, tout est pour le mieux.


End file.
